


Deacon

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Gay Character, Germany, M/M, POV First Person, Trans Male Character, Trans!Deacon, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: The story of how Deacon was turned into a vampire.





	1. 1

“You don’t belong here.”

I had only been here for one day and they were already after me. I bite my lip. “This school is for boys. I’m a boy. So, back off,” I say in my German accent.

The boy, Sebastian, turns away to his friends. “I swear, something is off about him.”

The truth was, something was off. I was a boy trapped in a girl’s body. 

Sebastian walks back up, “You know, you’re unholy.”   
“I know,” I say back.

“So, admit you don’t below here?” At this point, Sebastian is all up in my face. He pushes me down.

“Back off!” yells a voice.

Both Sebastian and I turn around to see who dared have the audacity to speak to Sebastian like that.

“Oh Wolfgang, I swear I wasn’t doing anything.”

Wolfgang Schmidt. The one and only person who scared Sebastian Miller.

Sebastian turns and flees.

Wolfgang approaches me. “Are you okay?” He asks.

I nod, “Yeah. I think so.”

Wolfgang pulls me up. He smiles at me. “I’m Wolfgang Schmidt.”

My face turns red. “Blurker.”

“Blurker? Isn’t that a last name?” Wolfgang asks me.

I nod. “Yeah. It’s my last name.”   
“Then, what’s your first name?” Wolfgang looks curious.

_ Crud. I’ve never thought about a name. I can’t say my real name. That way, he’ll know something is up. _

“Deacon,” I say quickly.

“Deacon Blurker, that’s got a nice ring to it.” He smiles at me. “How about we hang out later?”

“I’d love that.”


	2. 2

Wolfgang meets up with me at nine at night.

We sit down on logs and look at the stars. 

Suddenly Wolfgang asks me, “Deacon, do you believe in vampires?”   
I snort. “What evidence is there?”   
“Well I’ve heard of a story of a girl in the 1300s living in Romania that apparently got turned into a vampire to prevent herself from dying from the Black Death,” Wolfgang informs me.

“Oh. Do you know the names of some of the vampires?” I ask, sort of interested.

Wolfgang shrugs, “The only name I know is Baron Afanas.”   
I tense at that name. “I’ve heard of him too.”   
“Do you believe me now?”

I nod. “Yeah.”   
“Do you want to look for vampires now?”   
I nod. “Yeah.”

-

Somehow we manage to get into an old house in the forest.

“Woah. This place is creepy,” Wolfgang says.

“I think it’s cool,” I say.

“What do you think you’re doing here?” asks a boy, probably not much older than us.

“We just wanted to check this place out,” I told him while Wolfgang stayed quiet.

“Petyr! Vladislav! We’ve got trust passers!” the boy yells.

“Can it wait, Viago?” a voice called back to him. “I’m trying to figure out how to contact Nadja!”   
Viago asks, “You’re doing that again? That’s the eighteenth time this week.” Viago stares into a room in disbelief. He sighs as he looks at us. “Just this once we’ll let you go.” Viago has fangs that gleam.   
Wolfgang and I look at each other and then race out of there like two bats out of Hell.


	3. 3

“You do realize those were vampires?” Wolfgang asks me.

I nod. “I’m assuming we know five vampire names now.”   
Wolfgang cocks his head to the side. “Five?”   
“Baron Afanas, Viago, Petyr, Vladislav and I’m assuming Nadja is a vampire too,” I say.

“It makes sense,” Wolfgang responds. Out of nowhere, Wolfgang asks, “Deacon, do you think it’s wrong for a guy to like another guy.”   
I shake my head. “Love is love.”

At that very moment, Wolfgang kisses me.

“Wha?”

“Ever since I first saw you at that school, I’ve liked you, Deacon,” Wolfgang explains to me. “Do you want to spend some time at my home?”   
I nod. “Sure. Why not?”


	4. 4

Wolfgang leads me to his home. It’s not too big but not as small as mine.

He smiles at me, “What do you think?”   
“I like it,” I say back to him.

He opens the door for me like a gentleman and I step inside.

We sit down on the couch.

Wolfgang stares off into space. Finally he says, “No…”

“What?” I ask him.

He turns to me. “Part of me wants to go see those vampires again,” he begins to explain.

I shrug. “Maybe we can go see them tomorrow night.”

Wolfgang’s blue eyes grow wide. “Really?”   
I nod. “Yes really.” I stand up. “But I’ve gotta go.”   
Wolfgang waves to me as a go to the door. “Travel safe.”

I smile. “I will.” And with that, I’m out the door.


	5. 5

With me, I hold this package. I was told to deliver this package to a castle on a hill.

I take a deep breath and head up the hill.

A figure appears before me. He bites my neck. 

All I can figure is that I have a scared look on my face.

He pulls away and hands me a vile. He motions for me to drink it.

I do as I’m told because I’m too scared to see what happens if I don’t drink it.

He then mouths, “You’re a beet now!” Or at least something like that. 

I don’t want to question why he’s calling me a beet. 

He grabs my hand which causes me to drop my package. And then he proceeds to lead me to the house that the vampires were in.


	6. 6

“What have you brung us Petyr?” asks Viago.

He pushes me out from behind him.

I wave and nervously say, “Hi.”   
Viago eyes Petyr. “Why is he here?”   
“He bit my neck and made me drink something from a vile,” I say to him.

“Petyr, you’ve gotta stop making vampires!” Viago exclaims.

Just then a man with medium length hair and a beard walks into the room. He has a grim expression on his face.

Viago looks at him, “Vladislav, what’s wrong?”

“The hate in Eastern Europe is getting too strong,” Vladislav bites his lip before continuing. “Nadja tells me that she and her friends may have to move to the ‘New World’.” Vladislav turns away from Viago and turns to me. “Who is this? Is this our dinner?”   
I flinch.

Viago then says, “Petyr turned this boy into a vampire.”   
“Oh. What’s your name?” He asks me.

“Deacon Brucke,” I say with some new found confidence,

Vladislav walks towards me, smiles, and sticks out his hand for me to shake.

I shake it. 

“Welcome, Deacon.”


End file.
